


These Dreams

by wildwordwomyn



Series: rounds_of_kink [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Community: rounds_of_kink, Dream Sex, Erotica, Friendship, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-11
Updated: 2008-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-09 14:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen calls, Jared answers, orgasms follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Jared gets a late night phone call from Jensen. The call is innocent but the dreams Jared has after they hang up are anything but.  
> Kink: voice fetishization/erotic dreams  
> Prompter: wildwordwomyn  
> LiveJournal Community: rounds_of_kink
> 
> Basically porn.

Bodies in motion, sliding against each other, sleek, heated, flowing one into the other the way rivers of hungry flesh are made to do. Lean length, warmth, softness that sears the soul. Need becoming a physical ache in the limbs. No words are spoken. No words are necessary. Skin does not, cannot, lie. Lips, hips, strong hands, something substantial to hold onto. Slow and steady, a smooth groove, sinking beneath the surface. Alive.

 

 

~~~~~

 

 

It’s dark, middle of the night dark, and all that can be heard is the sound of heavy breathing. Through the cell phone air waves I think it might be my obscene caller. Not that he’s mine alone because I’m sure these kinds of stalkers aren’t really loyal. I mean they probably just drunk-dial people on a weekly basis and wait and hope the person on the other line responds with something other than a dial tone. But tonight is different, feels different.

“.....Jay?.....”

I recognize the voice immediately but it still could be a drunk-dial situation.

“Jen?” I check the alarm clock. It’s a minute after 2. “Do you know what time it is?...Wait, is something wrong? Accident or something?”

“No, no. I just...What are you doing?”

He sounds funny. Gravelly and coarse and tired. And sexy as all hell. “Well, I was sawing wood...Are you okay?”

“Can’t sleep so I thought maybe…”

“Wanna come over?” Don’t know what possesses me to ask when I’ve had a man-crush on the guy since we met and I’m recently single and was just awakened from a sex dream about him. Listening to his voice isn’t helping matters at all.

“Yeah,” he answers just as I’m about to try taking the offer back. Damn! “Be there in 20.”

Click.

Fifteen minutes later Jen is unlocking my front door with the key I gave him ‘just in case’. Despite my efforts I’m drifting so his sudden silhouette in my bedroom doorway is hazy.

“Fuckin’ nightmares,” he mutters. Falling asleep fast so I’m not sure about the next part. “Make it better, Jay. Make it go away.” When he climbs into bed with me I hug him close without hesitation.

A minute later I feel a ghost of a touch on my nipple. It doesn’t occur to me to wonder who or what or even why. I’m mostly in dreamland so it could be anything. Then what is most definitely a hand wraps itself around my dick, hardening it in an instant. Before I can protest the fingers start pulling and pushing and my breath hollows out. Whimpers escape me when the hand disappears only to be replaced by a wet mouth. I gasp at the sensation.

“Jen! God, Jen!” I yell when he takes me deep in his throat.

“Need this, Jay…” he murmurs, pulling off.

I open my eyes, startled by his choice of words. He’s beautiful. Green-gold eyes cloudy from lust, staring at my body as if he wants to eat it whole. He climbs onto me and sinks down in one motion. He’s hot inside, tighter than anything I’ve ever known, and so good. I lift him up slowly, watching his face for signs of discomfort, then lower him again. I repeat the process faster and faster until he arches his back and takes over, riding me hard. I bite my bottom lip to keep from coming, lost in him getting lost in me.

His own neglected dick calls out to me, glistening as pre-come bubbles from the head. I wish I could collect every drop on my tongue, make him come while I suck him, but I’m unfortunately not that flexible. Instead I stroke his dick, using the pre-come as lubrication. While he looks on I take my hand away to lick my fingers. I grin at how good he tastes, at how much I want to taste him again, then move my hand back to stroke him some more.

“Jay, gonna come...Please.....” he pleads.

“Wait!”

I lift Jen up gently to slide out of him. He glares until I lie down between his spread legs and put my tongue where my hand was. I’m the one needing now. I urge him to come by moaning around his long, thick dick, my tongue vibrating from the sound. He tries to stop me but I hold on purposefully. I’m desperate now to have him this way. My eyelids fall as I inhale his musky scent while my lips work the purplish head. He begins to tremble, a sure sign that he’s ready. I open wide and relax my throat muscles, letting him ram into my mouth as he comes. I swallow the pearly white jets, each dewy drop, feeling dirty and loving it. When I finally release his dick my abused lips involuntarily smack in satisfaction.

"Jesus...Your mouth..." I smile softly up into his eyes, catching myself rubbing against the sheets for friction. “You haven’t come yet?” he asks, surprised.

“Been waiting for you. Trying to make it last.”

“Jay-”

“Fuck me? Please?” I rub faster at the thought.

“…Are you sure? We don’t have to...”

“Want you to fuck me so hard for so long I’ll end up walking funny for days.”

It pays to be outspoken sometimes. Jen groans and pulls me up onto my hands and knees. In the span of a blink he thrusts into me. I’m able to take him easily as he sets a slow, deep pace. A primal howl erupts from me that he does exactly what I ask. He holds onto my hips and hits my prostate every time. My bones melt of their own accord as I grab the sheets with my fists, pulling them off the mattress when I come within minutes. Just when I think that he’ll stop, that he’ll leave, he reaches around to touch my still stuttering dick. Next thing I know I’m begging for him to stop and he’s jacking me off slowly, softly, teasingly, keeping me on edge as his dick stays hard inside me. I come again even more quickly, screaming, so sensitive I could cry. Just as he lets go he comes again. My ass drinks it up as hungrily as my mouth did earlier.

“Begging becomes you, Jay,” he whispers when he can think coherently again. I want to deny it but I blush instead, embarrassed that I did it at all, happy that he liked it. “You are such a dork sometimes. You know that?” He smiles lazily, indulgently.

“Yeah, but I’m your dork.” Only after the words are out of my mouth do I wonder if I should’ve kept quiet.

"...Yeah...All mine..."

 

~~~~~

 

I wake up the next morning sucking on my fingers, the sheets literally glued to my ass. I’m alone and coming to the realization that Jen didn’t spend the night. Nor did we have the kind of wild sex I’d dreamed about. We didn’t have sex at all...

The thing about dreams is they’re usually better than real life. Because when I dream he’s with me. Willingly.


End file.
